


Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - The Lost Episodes

by strangegiverdreamer



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, FOB raids, Liquid (Eli) needs a spanking, Loyal to the end Diamond Dogs, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Miller is an asshole, Ocelot is just Ocelot, Post-Canon, Pre-Operation Intrude, Private Forces, Quiet is alive, Venom Snake has an identity crisis, Where is Big Boss?, heavy spoilers, outer heaven, phantom pain is a bitch, slight AU but Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangegiverdreamer/pseuds/strangegiverdreamer
Summary: The truth behind his role as "Big Boss" and Quiet's absence pushed the Diamond Dogs' commander over the edge. Only one person may be able to pull him back before more chaos in Biological Warfare and Bipedal Weapons terrorize the East. Will the Punished flower find his missing butterfly before Outer Heaven changes the world forever?
Relationships: Quiet/Venom Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Kingdom of The Flies

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Fanfiction years ago. I'm looking to start diving back into it so I have decided to share it on here. Hope you all enjoy!

**_WARNING! This contains Spoilers!_ **

**_DISCLAIMER: The Metal Gear Franchise are all owned by Hideo Kojima!_ **

**_P.S: Fuck Konami!_ **

**Metal Gear Solid V:** **The Phantom Pain** **  
****The Lost Episode**

Chapter 1  
"Kingdom of The Flies"

 _"I did not choose to be Quiet… I wanted to express my feelings to you. If only we Shared a Common Tongue. Vengeance was what drove me to them… the only language left to me, revenge. But the words we shared… no, that was no language at all. That is why… I chose the language of gratitude_ instead _and go back to silence. I am Quiet. I am… the absence of words."_

Venom Snake rewound and listened to the tape for over an hour on the ride back to the Seychelles Waters. He simply listened to her small and gentle voice, recorded behind all the static and the harsh sand storms of Afghanistan. His face was blank as always, covered in blood and grime, dark circles around his eyes, every muscle in his body ached from the battle against the armored division of the Soviet Guards Airborne Regiment. The impact force from a couple of shells from the Soviet tanks did a number on him and his back wasn't doing too well as a result. It felt like he was dying a thousand times over just to get through the third wave like some sick twisted game.

It wasn't something he couldn't withstand even for someone in his status, however, the effects from the snake bite and the anti-venom were making him hazy. The sand was in every inch of his fatigues that much he was used to since first arriving in Afghanistan except for the spitting out a grain once in awhile even during his meals and water breaks there was a taste of sand. The phantom pain in his left hand didn't make things better either, no matter how much he rubbed his bionic hand the pain never ceased. What he felt inside, however, was sadness by Quiet's departure and knowing that she was out there alone dying from the Vocal Cord Parasites. His bionic hand then clenched tight as anger fell on his shoulders reflecting how they first met many months ago in Cyprus, then in Afghanistan, even as going far to remembering that day sharing a tender moment together in the rain back at Mother Base.

 _'But I'm not Big Boss, just his phantom. A reflection of the Legendary Soldier, my leader, my friend.'_ Snake looked at the wall of pictures to his right. Memories of the MSF Mother Base, he picked the picture of him, Big Boss, Miller, and Morpho. The crease in the picture to where he had folded the image of himself over was still there. Before learning the truth every time he looked at that frozen picture of the silver-haired combat medic made a searing hot pain go through his brain, a face so familiar, and the message on the back; _"Good Luck Adrian Zhdanov - Vic Boss."_ That name and the face on the picture were a stranger, taking the mantle as Big Boss while the real Big Boss was securing his heaven.

_Outer Heaven._

Snake looked at his reflection in the window. He shaved, cut his hair down to the scalp and his natural platinum blonde was settling in. All that was left was the shaved down piece of shrapnel in his forehead. He looked less like Big Boss and more like the man in the picture, the best damn combat medic MSF had to offer who took over 108 shards of hot shrapnel consisting of Paz's teeth and bone, and the fragments of the explosives implanted in her for his Commander that faithful day nine years ago. Now Quiet got to see his real face, behind the face he was forced to wear. Did he do it for her? To make her see the man he really was?

"Boss! We're home!" Out called the Diamond Dog soldier as he hopped out of the cabin with the others.

They had already touched down on Mother Base. Snake didn't even realize it at first and he was always ready to hop out when arriving at his drop points, even when coming to Mother Base. Pequod still sat in the pilot seat maintaining the controls with a somber look of his own upon his face. Snake reached over and clasped Pequod's shoulder to which he gave a firm nod in return, the thought of leaving Quiet behind had impacted him too. The entire time Diamond Dogs were established, Snake, Pequod, DD, and Quiet were closer to each other than anyone else on the base.

Pequod would always give her a smile when Quiet would peek over at the controls and DD seemed to like her a lot as they always seemed to connect with each other like DD did with Snake. Here and there were nice conversations between the three of them during their rides, even though Quiet wasn't able to speak she felt like she was part of the conversation. Snake then remembered it was the same exact thing with him, Big Boss, Miller, and Morpho during the old days. The only freedom man really wants is the freedom to be comfortable, much like a helicopter cabin. Snake must have sat in the chopper for a while longer before exiting, settling on his sore feet, surrounded by his saluting troops, his family.

Amongst them was Ocelot and Miller, even DD as he ran up in a desperate attempt for a pet from his master which he gladly gave, however, the hound also sensed the despair from him and the absence of Quiet which caused him to whine. The last thing Snake wanted right now was to hear Miller's voice after all he has done to Quiet, and only hoped that his XO wouldn't push the wrong buttons.

"Boss, Quiet was too dangerous to be kept alive you know that." Miller began as he slowly hobbled over to Snake, "She was the last to be infected with the parasites. We won't worry about her infecting-"

_Smack!_

Kaz's aviators flew off his face and he tumbled to the ground clutching his painful jaw with his only hand. Everyone's eyes had widened and there were a lot of distinctive mutterings among the men at what had just transpired. Ocelot pinched the bridge of his nose as Miller stared at their leader in utter shock. Snake didn't say a word and neither dared his own men or Ocelot as he simply walked away from the scene with DD trailing behind him. Snake had begun crossing the connecting bridge to the Medical Platform, on foot with nothing but the sea breeze and fresh ocean air accompanied by the occasional calls of seagulls. By the time he had reached the Platform the sun had already set.

He walked towards Quiet's cell, looking down through the barred ceiling seeing it bare empty, the radio usually on 24/7, dead silent. The signs that were tagged _"Talk or Die"_ and other deliberate comments to them Snake ripped them from the railings and tossed them into the sea. With his heart heavy, Snake descended the stairs walking closer to the cell before entering and paced slowly over to the cot where he had seen Quiet sunbathe and sleep. Snake sat on the cot staring blankly at the wall behind the bars, DD had curled up near his feet quietly whining. Pulling out his tape recorder and lying out flat on the cot, Snake played Quiet's message on repeat before sleep had overwhelmed him, her voice as his calming lullaby.

* * *

 **_0600_ ** **Hours...**

Snake's eye shot open after another nightmare snuck up on him, however, they weren't his own nightmares. The battery for the Walkman was dead, the cell was flooded with the thick morning dew. Snake sat up on the cot stretching out the tense muscles in his only arm, his neck and back. After a few cracks and pops, Snake stood up working out his legs until he saw Ocelot's figure leaning against the bars of the cell spinning one of his revolvers like he always does.

"Feelin' lucky, kid?" Ocelot quipped.

"There's no such thing as luck on the battlefield." Snake's gravelly voice recalled.

"Guessing you're starting to remember after hearing the tape the Boss has left you."

Snake nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. Snake then ran his hand through DD's mane as the hound laid beside the cot and scratched his head earning him a tired yawn.

"Just bits and pieces, give me more time and my mind will be right as rain." Snake said.

"Filled in Miller on the Boss's plan. He's not happy about it, but he's still agreeing to be the XO. Pretty soon all of Mother Base will know the truth, but the world will still see you as Big Boss."

Snake placed the Phantom Cigar in his mouth and used the iDroid to activate it. Remembering as a former medic Adrian gave up smoking a long time ago, but to uphold Big Boss's mantle he had to take up on his habits as well in terms with being implanted with memories through induced hypnagogia during his coma. The Phantom Cigar was one of his creations, the perfect substitute for tobacco without the risk of lung cancer. Eventually, the Phantom Cigar became a habit to Snake, in the end, he breathed in the smoke of the medicinal herbs used as the cigar's tobacco and exhaled the sweet tasting vapors. When Snake looked at his watch he noticed it was already 10 passed 6 AM.

"I'm just a Phantom. I've written my own history, I'm my own man." Snake recalled, remarking Big Boss's words on the tape he had received from Ocelot the day before. "I got my orders and you do too."

Ocelot spun his weapon back into its holster, "Fair enough. So what's next, _Boss_?"

"Get the Intel teams together, I want every inch of Afghanistan searched."

"You're going after her?"

Snake ascended the stairway, "I know Quiet well enough to know she won't go down without a fight. A hunter never stops hunting."

"Where are you going?" Ocelot followed.

Snake placed the cigar in his mouth, "To see the wizard."

* * *

**_Code Talker's Lab_ **   
**_Medical Platform_ **

"Skull Face had stolen my research before I was even able to develop a thesis for a solution into curing the condition." Code Talker explained, setting down his pipe and leans forward in his wheelchair. "It is why with such little resources I had left I was able to create a prevention method."

"The Wolbachia treatments." Ocelot said.

"Yes."

"But Quiet refused them?" Snake asked.

Code Talker nodded. The Navajo Elder was the only one on Mother Base who had a direct conversation with Quiet, and through his native language, Code Talker had uncovered Quiet's true intentions and struggles with loyalty and revenge. The One That Covers was a worthy ally to her as much as it was to him, and to use it for the safeguard of language from Skull Face's Ethnic Cleansers even as to sacrificing themselves to rid the world of the Vocal Cords Parasites while being a puppet for Skull Face's control was nothing but pure raw emotion. But Code Talker had realized Quiet's intentions upon sacrificing herself was not for the world or for herself.

"As I said before, a part of her still wanted revenge, against you. But in the end, she had sacrificed her life so that you would live." Code Talker continued, returning the pipe to his mouth and took a slow drag.

"Diamond Dogs has lost so much already. I don't need any more of my men dying on my watch." Snake grumbles.

"The treatments, will they work on Quiet?" Ocelot asks.

"The One That Covers serves her well, I have no doubt that she can withstand the lethal effects of the parasites for a given time."

"But not for long." Snake deduced, earning a slow nod from the Navajo.

Ocelot continued to pace the room, as usual, his spurs clinking with each step, "If I remember correctly, Quiet's tests shows that her lungs were burned to almost nothing back in Cyprus, but thanks to your parasite treatment she was able to survive. However, the Vocal Cords Parasites were primed to feast on the host's lungs upon hatching. Besides thanks to the parasites in her skin, she's able to breathe without the use of her lungs, how is it the vocal cords parasites are still able to kill off a host like Quiet?"

"Even with a case like her, the Vocal Cords Parasites is like _cancer._ When the eggs hatch it is death incarnate if the proper treatments aren't received in time."

"What will it take for you to make a cure?" Snake asked suddenly.

"Skull Face has stolen my research before I was able to come up with a thesis as I've said before, however, with the materials you have recovered for me I may be able to run some tests, but there is one crucial element."

"Which is?" asked Ocelot.

"I'll need a sample of the English Strain."

"The remaining English Strains were destroyed, the Boss made sure of that."

Code Talker frowns and a emits a quiet groan, "Then there is no hope for a cure."

The entire lab fell into a silence and Snake's face was blank as he looked towards the ground. He removed himself from his seat and headed for the door with Ocelot trailing behind him. The outside had a faint scent of rain approaching, a weather of sorrow, not that Snake ever believed in superstitions. Snake only began to reflect on how many men were lost since it all started back in the Carribean, since MSF, and now here in Diamond Dogs. Losing his comrades to Cipher and the Parasites were two times too many for his conscious as a leader and servant to Outer Heaven. But Big Boss didn't allow demons into his Heaven, and Venom Snake was more than a mere demon like Skull Face said.

 _"Boss!"_ Miller's voice called from behind both men. The XO hobbled over and with a visible bruise appearing on his jawline from where Snake had hit him when he got back from Afghanistan. "We have an emergency." He says.

Snake nodded and they walked side by side to the jeep. Ocelot hopped into the driver's seat and Miller got into the passenger while Snake rode in the back. Along the way to the command platform, Miller began to detail the findings from Intel.

"Boss, about Eli and his boys." Miller began.

"You know where they went?"

"We're still working on it, but the chopper pilot they had fly them out of here is back."

"And?"

"He said once Sahelanthropus and the chopper got out to sea, they splited up and headed into different directions. The chopper headed straight for Africa. They made it about 50 miles in island before running out of fuel. The kids used vines and duct tape to tie the pilot to his seat before they disappeared. He was almost dead from dehydration when the medics found him. They left him alive on purpose."

"Yeah, they're calling us out. They want to settle this."

"The intel teams are using the direction Sahelanthropus headed and the direction the kids took off in, to narrow down the search area. And with HEC helping out, it won't be long before we know where Eli is."

* * *

**_Command Platform_ **   
**_0630 Hours…_ **

The jeep had arrived at the platform pulling up to the command building, "There is one thing that bothers me." Miller added.

Both men exited the jeep, "What's that?"

"Apparently there are already men going around the nearby villages asking for witnesses of the _"giant in the sky"_."

"Damn it, already?"

Miller nodded, "It's clearly business as usual for Cipher even with Skull Face gone. They must have been dying to get Sahelanthropus back ever since Afghanistan." Both men boarded the handicap lift up to the main floor of the command center and entered, "And if they beat us to it, they'll be getting more than that - Eli's carrying the English strain of the vocal cord parasite."

Snake stopped in the middle of the room with his eye widening. Miller wobbled around the command table looking down at the maps, "We tracked down Eli and his "men". They've spread the parasite across the island. It won't affect you if your voice hasn't broken, so they're safe, for now."

Snake rubbed his stubbled face as many thoughts were running through his head at once, like a sudden answer to a solution.

"Eli's driven the adults off the island. _'Recess is officially in session'_. His own version of the _"Lord of the Flies"_. Only instead of a pig's head, Sahelanthropus. And it's swarming with something worse than flies. They've presented one demand in exchange for the nuke, Big Boss's body. Those kids have got a lot to learn."

Snake had lit his Phantom Cigar once more taking a drag before deciding against it and switched it off.

Miller adjusted his aviators, "So it was you all along. Huh, _Lieutenant_?"

Miller knew he was looking at Lieutenant Adrian Zhadanov, former medic of the Soviet Airborne Regiment, the chief medic of the Militaires Sans Frontières. Snake, however, didn't answer as he was looking out the viewing window of the command center.

"The Boss I knew would never let that slime Emmerich walk away scot free while he sent our brothers to die! Or let an agent of Cipher onto the base in the first place! Have you learned nothing?!" Miller incensed.

"I have everything I need to know, Kaz." Snake spoke.

"Just like that then?!" Miller scoffed.

"Yeah, just like that. There is only room for one boss and one snake." Snake explained, "I'm the Phantom of both, nothing more, nothing less. And I'm no hero, never was and never will be." Snake turned to face his XO, looking him straight in the eye, "You best remember that Kaz." Snake then proceeded to head for the exit before the sound of Miller's voice stopped him.

"After everything we have done for him, this is how he repays us?" Miller asks, "This doesn't bother you?"

Snake stood at the doorway looking over his shoulder, "In time." He says before exiting, leaving Miller behind to sulk in the feelings of betrayal and deceit Big Boss has ensued.

 **(Episode 51)  
** **"Kingdom of The Flies"**

 **_Aerial Command Center  
_ ** **_20 Miles from Landing Zone  
_ ** **_1200 Hours…_ **

Punished "Venom" Snake had smoothed out the material of a long strip of cloth. ' _I cheated death because of you, and thanks to you I've left my mark. You have, too. You have written your own history, you're your own man. I'm Big Boss, and you are too. No, he's the two of us together. Where we are, today? We built it. This story, this legend, it's ours. We can change the world and with it the future. I am you and you're me. Carry that with you wherever you go. Thank you, my friend. From here on out...'_ Snake took the same cloth and tied it around his head.

_'...you're Big Boss.'_

This bandana was found in the mammal pod that stored Strangelove's body. With Big Boss's memories, Snake knew what it was. It was _hers_. How it was salvaged from Lake Nicaragua was unknown and it was evident that Strangelove had repaired it lovingly. Snake took out a cassette tape labeled _"Operation Kingdom of the Flies"_ and placed it in his Walkman then pressed play.

_"Okay Boss, the objective is to recover Sahelanthropus and the children, Eli included. Once you're in the air, we'll hit the island with napalm. We can't let those things spread. It gets worse, here's the tape from when Eli took off."_

The second recording in the background began to play and it was the sound of Eli going through a coughing fit,

 _"Where is he?"_ Eli's thick English accent spoke

_"I told you, your father is not here."_

_"They're back."_ The tape cut off.

_"His voice is starting to change, meaning he's almost a man. So if he's carrying the English-language Strain, well, if he starts showing symptoms, it's over."_

* * *

_**Quarantined Island off the coast of Africa** _   
_**1221 Hours…** _

Snake had on a protective mask as he descended into the treacherous jungles. Holding close his silenced equipped AM MRS-4 aiming it ahead of him in case of XOF soldiers popping out from the wilderness. They were already searching the island when Snake arrived and it wasn't much sooner when Snake found bodies of XOF soldiers lying or hanging dead from the boobie traps, lied out by the children no doubt. Each body of the XOF had on white hazmat suits and masks. Snake passed over the bodies and looked out for any remaining traps heading towards the center of the Island. The heat was wearing him down aside from the occasional bug bites, sweat dripped in long lines soaking into his bandana. Snake stopped for a drink from his canteen letting the cool water flow down his dried up throat, moisturizing it back to life.

Unfortunately, it was the last drop and it was just as well as he couldn't afford removing his mask when getting closer to the target, had to make it count. Snake checked his watch and it was about 10 minutes till one already. Just when he thought he was drawing closer following the smoke rising in the distance, sighing with relief that he had found a stream of fresh water to refill his canteen, only to also discover the hulking towering bipedal weapon, Sahelanthropus. Beyond the spiked makeshift gate, there were kids sitting on the rocks swinging their legs and exchanging conversations in their native languages. Inside the cockpit of the Sahelanthropus sat a child clad in a red hazmat suit and mask.

Strangely he was the only one, so far and the children below were without a doubt infected.

The child stood up from the pilot seat using Sahelanthropus' height to his advantage in scoping out for any more intruders, like Snake and the XOF. The whole sight alone basically said, _"No adults allowed"_ which seems adorable, but not with someone like Eli leading them. Especially when he was suspecting of being part of the Les Enfants Terribles project. Miller was the only one fooled into believing that the DNA test was false after comparing DNA from someone who isn't really Big Boss. This child really is one of the Sons of Big Boss after all. Snake was about to sneak closer when he suddenly saw white-clad figures on the ridge beside Sahelanthropus. XOF Soldiers were sneaking up from the ground on the opposite side of the streams. But even more coming in from Snakes side forcing him into hiding as the XOF coordinated closer to their target. There were about a dozen men lying in wait, one aimed his weapon at the child in the mouth of Sahelanthropus. Before Snake would even risk intervening the soldier had fired his shot.

But the shot never connected with its target as it struck the Floating Boy instead as he appeared out of nowhere. That straight jacket and gas mask was hard to forget. The children at Sahelanthropus' feet ran away from the danger before every XOF soldier released a flurry of machine gun fire. Nothing was phasing the boy, not until the XOF soldiers pulled out GROM-11 Rocket propelled grenade launchers. Volleys of rockets zipped through the air and lit up the head of Sahelanthropus. The attack halted as the entire region was shrouded in smoke. When it cleared, however, the Floating Boy was left unharmed and the child in the Hazmat suit flashed a mocking posture before hopping down into the pilot seat and the cockpit had closed. Sahelanthropus screeched to life almost making Snake's ears ring from the tense metal grinding against each other. It was no doubt that child was Eli.

What which was a good defense became the offense as Sahelanthropus' Vulcan cannons activated showering the XOF platoon with gunfire almost tearing their bodies in two and turning their white hazmat suits crimson red. Sahelanthropus' high-pitched wail disoriented some of the XOF as they tried to help their wounded. Then came the devastating leap into the air and tons upon tons of metal had dropped upon the XOF like a big boot stepping on ants. Snake's third encounter with the weapon of mass destruction when he bolted in the opposite direction, avoiding suffering the same fate of the enemy. Those who made it out of the Sahelanthropus' way were ultimately burned alive by supernatural fire combusting over the streams.

Pained screams filled Snake's ears as he looked back up the towering behemoth. Sahelanthropus squatted down close enough for the mouth to open and reveal its pilot. Snake let his rifle hang at his side walking closer.

"I'd knew you'd be through here!" Eli called down.

"You're not a kid anymore. You call your own shots." Snake replied, "But at this rate you'll be dead before you have a chance."

"I'm free to die however I wish. Yes, _free_." Sahelanthropus' stood up straight, "You don't get the last word, Father. I'll break the curse of my heritage! And to do that, first I will kill you!"

Before Sahelanthropus could attack, helicopter blades whistled by as a fleet of gunships bearing the symbol of the Diamond Dogs appeared.

 _"This is Pequod! Commencing attack! Boss, get out of there!"_ The radio crackled.

A volley of Anti-Tank missiles whistled from the choppers and hit its target barely causing a dent. Snake began running to a safe distance as the Diamond Dogs commenced their attack when battle tanks came from the forests and aimed their cannons at Sahelanthropus. Next was Walker Gears equipped with Gatling guns and Anti-Tank missiles. After a dozen missiles connected with Sahelanthropus, the dented behemoth suddenly reached into it's side to pulled out a long black whip and began snapping the choppers out of the air, and using the said whip which straightened out and slammed down to the forest ground causing a tremor of black spikes to shoot up from the ground and take out a battalion of tanks.

Even so in the end when Venom Snake watched the battle from his ACC, the Diamond Dogs Navy, and Air Force had invaded showering Sahelanthropus with more cannon and missile fire. Piece by piece, Sahelanthropus began falling apart and wailed as if it was suffering from pain if a machine could feel.

 _"Head's up, boss!"_ Miller called over the radio.

Snake looked up to see something lower down to the battlefield, The Battle Gear. The tank powered to life using its treads to glide over the debris and get closer to the heavily damaged Sahelanthropus. The Railgun on the Battle Gear started to power up and charged with a bright blue light. An electrically charged whistle from the weapon suddenly sent a large beam towards Sahelanthropus delivering the final blow. Both arms had dropped from the body and the head had gave away falling down to the forest ground. The Diamond Dogs had begun cheering their victory while the determined as ever Venom Snake motioned for Pequod to land near Sahelanthropus' head. When he arrived, Snake jumped down to the ground almost tumbling to the ground after Sahelanthropus' pursuit. Snake knelt to draw in more air looking around the next corner seeing Eli crawl from the wreckage.

?!

Snake suddenly saw XOF soldiers open fire on Eli. Fear gripped Snake tight as he saw Eli fall from the cockpit and to the grassy earth. Five more XOF had come from the trees surrounding the boy. Snake panicked fishing out his sidearm, checking the clip seeing one of the XOF soldiers toss his rifle to his partner before drawing his own sidearm to finish off Eli.

_Damn it!_

Snake replaced the clip and loaded a fresh round into the chamber before popping up and shot three rounds striking each kill zone of the XOF, but Snake had given away his position to the remaining XOF soldiers. Snake quickly ducked behind cover when chunks of stone were being chipped off the boulder he was hiding behind from automatic gunfire. Snake blindly reached over the stone to return fire until the clip went dry. As he proceeded to load another, he suddenly saw a spherical shape land beside him.

_Grenade!_

Snake leaped over the rock dodging the fragmentation but was caught in the blast wave. Snake's head connected with another set of stones causing a head trauma sending him into a seizure. His vision was blurred and was unable to differentiate between red and white. He tried to blink away the trauma making him see colors that weren't there. The red of his bionic arm was all white, Eli's hazmat suit was all white as well almost making it impossible to determine which is which when XOF surrounded him. Without thinking, Snake drew his sidearm and fired at each XOF despite his color blindness. Then Eli let out a terrible scream.

Snake had gotten to his feet blinking repeatedly seeing Eli's red Hazmat suit.

"No…" He gasped, "No, no, no…" He chanted walking towards Eli, Snake fell to his knees gripping the boy's head, looking through the visor of his gas mask.

His eyes were closed.

Something snapped inside of Snake as he drew his gaze into the air, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" His voice echoed causing birds to abandon the treeline and take to the air.

_What have I done…?_

* * *

_**1421 Hours…** _

As Cargo Choppers began pulling pieces of Sahelanthropus off the ground, a separate chopper landed and Ocelot had touched the ground surrounded by his Ocelot unit and wearing masks for protection. Ocelot can see Snake kneeling over Eli he placed against the rocks. The team medic walked over placing a gentle hand on his commander's shoulder,

"Gimme some room." He orders.

Snake moved out of the medic's way for him to kneel down and take off Eli's helmet and mask. The medic zipped down the hazmat suit to reveal a bullet lodged into body armor Eli was wearing.

"He's alright, vest took the bullet."

Snake nodded with relief, "Get him on the chopper. We'll patch him up at base."

Another Medic had placed on his goggles looking closer at Eli before gasping and jumped back, "Boss, he's showing symptoms!"

The other Diamond Dogs stepped back in fear. Eli began laughing at their cowardice before coughing. Snake, however, knelt in front of the boy.

"I was created by Cipher. And I was the flaw... My fate was written in my genes... I'm the loser." Eli spoke, defeated. "You! All because of you!" Eli raised his hand, "I'm not me… I'm just a copy of you! I will surpass my father, I will destroy my father." Eli suddenly grabbed Snake's bionic arm, "Destroy you! I'll kill all of Cipher. I'll destroy your precious world!"

Ocelot reached over and placed a hand on Snakes shoulder waving him to step away.

"There's nothing you can do for him…" Ocelot said.

"Island is completely contaminated. Orders are to use napalm to sanitize." A soldier said.

"Sanitize every square inch." Ocelot ordered, "Prepare to drop."

The soldiers saluted.

"We're pulling out, move!" Ocelot ordered the men leaving Snake and Eli alone.

Snake drew his sidearm and aimed it at the White Mamba.

"Live…" Eli began, "Live!"

"You're one hell of a soldier." Snake spoke.

"I will kill you!" Eli yelled.

Snake ejected the ammo clip, "That's right." He then ejected the chambered round, "Don't blame yourself, blame me…" He replaced the round and locked the slide. He knelt down to Eli's level holding the gun by the barrel, "You're inferior, but it's up to you to change that." Snake narrowed his eyes at the sound of a respirator approaching behind him. Using CQC, Snake grabbed the intruder and flipped him to the ground pulling off his gas mask. The red haired boy began coughing and wheezing, Snake then grabbed his arms and reconnected the straight jacket while finally holding the gun against his head.

"Break your concentration?" Snake said holding up the Floating Boy's mask. Snake, however, then mentally winced at the sight of the boy's disfigured face. "Here's what's gonna happen, I need something from him and I need you to get it for me. And I know you can." He pulled out an empty vial and opened it, "Look me in the eye and you tell me what I want."

The Floating boy blinked looking at Eli still wheezing by the absence of his mask. The boy bowed his head and suddenly Eli coughed up a blob that hovered in the air and slowly glided into the vial. Satisfied, Snake replaced the cap of the vial and dropped both the mask and the gun before walking towards the chopper giving Eli one final look. Eli had already picked up the gun aiming it at Snake, but never pulled the trigger as the chopper began pulling away.

Eli watched the chopper fly away looking down at the gun. The Floating Boy replaced his mask which returned his focus into using his abilities once more and hover in the air. The boy motioned for Elie to take his hand which he did and they both took to the air before the napalm commenced.

"Not yet… It's not over yet." Eli sneered.

* * *

**(Debriefing)**

_**Seychelles Waters** _   
_**Medical Platform** _   
_**1700 Hours** _

**_Three days later..._ **

Code Talker analyzed the parasite Snake had retrieved from Eli in an airtight room of his lab and very carefully began writing down detailed notes. He carefully began splicing the strain and Wolbachia, adding different compounds collected from the skulls and data collected from Quiet's file on her parasite therapy. Code Talker took out a separate vial of Wolbachia combined with synthesized English strain twisted with a potent concoction making it a possible prevention method, an antidote. After Code Talker injected the "Cure" into the sample of an infected Larynx, the elder looked into the microscope seeing the parasitic cells come into contact with the injected cure. The English strain was washed away in an instant much to his satisfactory. When the experiments were successful, Code Talker handed a vial of the cure to Snake.

"It is potent, though it may not last forever. I must do more tests, but for now, this was a success." Code Talker let Snake take the vial. "Now you must find her and make her take it. Though I must warn you, she may put up a fight."

Snake nodded exiting the labs to the outside of the medical building. Snake placed his Phantom Cigar in his mouth and used his iDroid to activate it. After a couple of drags he saw Ocelot approach him.

"You've been quiet the past few days." Ocelot said joining the Diamond Dogs commander in the sightseeing of the Seychelles.

"Haven't I always?" Snake remarked.

Ocelot chuckled, "I guess so. This thing with Eli, it…" He paused, "I can't imagine how hard it is."

Snake exhaled the vapors, "What? That he was my son? _His_ son? I did what had to be done, Big Boss would do the same."

"And Quiet? Would Big Boss do the same for her?"

Snake cast his gaze to the ground letting loose a quiet sigh before returning to his cigar.

Ocelot took note of his silence, "I guess there is somethings about Lieutenant Adrian Zhdanov that can't change." Ocelot pulled out the folder from under his arm and handed it to him, "I can't complain."

Snake took the folder and opened it showing a picture of Quiet wearing a cloak concealing her face. Snake can feel the relief and joy of seeing her still alive.

"She's heading towards Mazar-i-Sharif. The city is Soviet controlled, Boss… There's gonna be a speech made there for the man of honor."

Snake narrowed his eye at the report of the upcoming event, "Gorbachev… She's gonna kill Gorbachev."


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING! This contains Spoilers!_ **

**_DISCLAIMER: The Metal Gear Franchise are all owned by Hideo Kojima!_ **

**_P.S: Fuck Konami!_ **

**Metal Gear Solid V:** **The Phantom Pain** **  
****The Lost Episode**

Chapter 2  
"Broken Butterfly"

**_December 3rd, 1974  
_ _10 Years Earlier..._ **

**_U.S. Naval Prison Facility, Cuba_ **   
**_1340 Hours_ **

Adrian Zhdanov paced back and forth on a docked U.S. Navy ship blaring into his radio with his senior officer. He kept his Makarov holstered at his side, keeping his cap down over his eyes. He wasn't happy by the way he was treated, he was the youngest Combat Medic in the Soviet Union, but still he was treated as its errand boy. All he wanted was to prove that he was combat proven. He didn't see his commanding officer as his superior but as his adoptive father.

" _Vint mat' zemlyu Sergeya!_ " Adrian argued, "I will not stand for this treachery! Compromising with the Americans?! They're our enemies!" His shoulders then lowered as did his head in defeat, "Yes sir, Captain... Fine." The call cut off provoking Adrian to toss the radio into the bay, "I won't forget your kindness, _Captain_ Sergei Gurlukovich." He cursed the man's name leaning forward over the railing continuing his " _assistance_ " on the base. In a nutshell, Adrian was no longer part of the Soviet Union, which justified his presence at the base much to his unsatisfactory and disgust. Adrian pulled out a pack of smokes and popped one into his mouth lighting it with a zippo.

 _"Freeze!"_ Adrian did freeze at the sound of the voice, "Hands above your head, now!" The intruder ordered.

Raising his hands in surrender uncaringly, he then sneered; "Intruder alert, intruder alert." facing the enemy seeing him aiming a silenced rifle at his head. He had an eye patch over his right eye and he had on a black sneaking suit.

"Toss your weapon overboard, _Slowly_." He orders, his weapon trained focus on him. Adrian pulled out the Makorov with his left hand and dropped it into the bay, "Where are your friends?" He asked.

"No friends of mine, American pig!" Adrian muttered.

The intruder's eye quirked, "A Russian? Show your face."

Adrian slowly removed his cap letting the sun shine off his platinum blonde hair, "I'm just a nomad, an Exile." He dropped the cap.

"Me too." The intruder added, "What else do you have there? Take that knife and toss it." He pointed.

Adrian narrowed his eyes spitting out his cigarette and pulled out the knife, "You know what you're doing." He commented.

"Why are Russians on guard duty on an American base?"

"Who wants to know, _Big Boss_?" Adrian countered.

Big Boss' eyebrow quirks once more, "You know who I am?"

Adrian shrugged, "Everyone does I read about what happened in Tselinoyarsk. Killing the so called Legendary Soldier, The Boss."

"You still haven't answered my question." Big Boss countered.

"Like I said, I'm a Nomad." Adrian said.

Big Boss took note of the red cross on Adrian's pack, "A Soviet Combat Medic?"

"Combat Emergency Physician." Adrian corrected.

"And _you_ are?"

"G-n KH." Adrian introduced.

"G-n KH..? Hmm, _Mr. X_ " Big Boss translated.

"I'd prefer _Dr. X_." Adrian corrected once more.

"Ain't you a little _young_ to be a doctor?"

Adrian rolled his eyes, " _Saladin_ then." His arms fell to his sides, "I'd like to talk more, Big Boss. But I need to bring a little conclusion to our little tour." He sneers. Adrian twirled his body around jabbing the hilt of his knife forward, pressing a small weapon firing a bullet from within it. After Big Boss dodged out of the way, Adrian hopped overboard into the bay. He began swimming to shore when the alarm sounded saluting. Big Boss watched the kid mockingly salute him before running into the base.

Big Boss unknown to the Soviet he gave an impressed smirk.

* * *

**_Seychelles Waters  
Present Day..._ **

**_Combat Unit Platform_ **   
**_Firing Range_ **   
**_300 Hours_ **

**_A Week after Operation Kingdom of The Flies..._ **

Venom Snake practiced his marksmanship with an AM D114 pistol, almost hitting a bullseye at every shot. Snake was listening to Quiet's favorite song he had heard her hum a million times, she did have a taste in music or maybe it was her main focus that made her a talented sniper. She is in Afghanistan, he could feel it. He still didn't know what these feelings meant, it happened since their second encounter when he refused to shoot her that day. Was it Gratitude? Sympathy? Or maybe, just maybe love? Big Boss doesn't love, he focuses on the mission.

Snake emptied the rest of the clip to block out any more thought on the matter about his relationship with Quiet. A _complicated_ relationship that was more than between a Soldier and a Commander. After the song ended he can hear Ocelot call his name aside from the sounds of his spurs. Snake faced the Ocelot Commander reloading a fresh clip into his gun,

"The Intel team has confirmed it, Mikhail Gorbachev is gonna be making a speech in Mazar-i-Sharif tomorrow." Ocelot handed Snake the file, "We only assume Quiet is going to be plotting the assassination. However, personally, I don't think she'll be risking of spreading the disease by waltzing into the city."

"She's gonna be using a strong vantage point for the shot, more likely in outskirts of the City." Snake said.

"Miller is the only one being kept out of the loop, I don't know about him anymore, Boss. I don't think he can take this charade much longer."

"What makes you say that?" Snake asked.

"I believe his words were, ' _Big Boss can go to hell_. _I'll make his phantom and his sons stronger, to send him there.'_."

Snake slowly shook his head at Miller's arrogance, "His time will come, when the time is right he might as well get his wish. The Sons of Big Boss will grow up to face each other someday. We all have roles to play, I have mine and you have yours, and Kaz has his too."

Ocelot nodded, "When Outer Heaven launches, a new era will begin. For Miller, he won't have a future with us."

"Until then, Ocelot, We got work to do."

* * *

**_Afganistan, Outskirts of Mazar-i-Sharif_ **   
**_800 Hours..._ **

Several Russian Soldiers stood at their outpost offering one another a cigarette and making small talk in the middle of their patrol. Two of them sat next to their radio listening to popular tunes of this day in age,

"Mikhail Gorbachev prikhodya zavtra."

The second soldier nodded his head in agreement, "YA znayu. Prazdnovaniye nashey obretennoy pobedy v vostochnykh territoriy." Suddenly the two soldiers began hearing humming in the distance, a female voice, "Chto eto za fignya?" The first soldier asked picking up his AK.

The Soviet nodded his head towards the direction of the noise, "Davayte proverim eto..."

They drew closer to the humming peaking around the boulder seeing a cloaked figure curled into a ball, rocking back and forth.

"Kto idet?!" The soviet shouted, but the figure didn't respond and kept humming, "Nazovite sebya!" He shouted again reaching for the cloak and pulled it off when suddenly the figure wasn't there anymore, "Chto yebat'!?" He exclaimed when suddenly gloved hands wrapped around his head, and twisted it snapping his neck.

"Zloumyshlennik!" The second Soviet shouted firing at the intruder who suddenly vanished into thin air again, suddenly appearing out of the air, landing on the soviet driving a knife into his groin repeatedly.

The remaining Soviets began firing at the intruder only to be picked off when she had appeared in the middle of them delivering a kick to one's gut sending him a couple of feet away, a knife punctured the throat of the second, finally, after vanishing and reappearing behind the third she wrapped her legs around his head twisting her body hearing a loud snap before the soviet's body fell to the ground.

"Der'mo!" The remaining soldier cried jumping into his jeep and began driving away from the attack.

The woman had pulled out her rifle and wrapped her arm with the sling before taking aim. A black face paint appeared around her eyes before she pulled the trigger a second later. Miles ahead the driver's head popped with crimson causing the jeep to lose control and flip over when it a boulder. Quiet fell to her knees coughing out blood onto the dirt. Her skin was pale white and clammy from the infection, she stood up moments later continuing down the road towards the city, humming her favorite song.

* * *

**(Episode 52)  
"Broken Butterfly"**

_"Alright Boss, your mission objective is to locate Quiet and stop her assassination on Mikhail Gorbachev. It's the turn of November as of today. That means two weeks away from the 39th anniversary of the Great Patriotic War. There will be a parade down the main street before his victory speech in front the Shrine of Ali mosque, that's when we suspect Quiet to take the shot. When you do find Quiet, be sure to inject her with that miracle cure the old man has brewed up."_

Venom Snake was dressed in a casual attire with a tanned coat buttoned over his suit. His bionic arm was replaced with the prosthetic hook instead. He also wore a beanie cap covering the shrapnel. The only thing that was implicating him to be big boss was the eyepatch which wasn't a factor considering chances of him just being an ordinary war veteran.

_"You may be in Soviet-controlled, territory, but this is still a registered city of Afghanistan. That means innocent civilians and law enforcement. Weapons are strictly prohibited in this mission Boss, Pequod won't be able to enter the city and there will be absolutely no back up if you're discovered. As of right now you're nothing more than a civilian from Russia attending Gorbachev's speech. Good luck Boss."_

Venom Snake placed his phantom cigar in his mouth and lit it with his iDroid before checking the map. He was about half a mile from the mosque where Gorbachev is scheduled to be making his speech. Snake exhaled the vapors before casually walking along the sidewalk with his right hand in his pocket while using the prosthetic hook to tend to the cigar. Up ahead was the next checkpoint, Snake stood in line casually looking around before looking up to the sky seeing a small flickering light. The Diamond Dog's stealth equipped Blackbird.

 _"So far the Blackbird hasn't been seen by enemy radar. Hope it stays that way when we find Quiet. We have managed to equip the Parasites detector to the Blackbird, so if our boy finds someone with symptoms, it's her."_ Ocelot spoke over the radio.

"Sleduyushchiy!" The guard called as Snake was next in line, Snake handed the guard his papers, "Gde vy otpravit'sya, tovarishcha?" He asked looking over the pass.

 _"How's your Russian?"_ Ocelot asked.

"Uchastiye v prazdnovaniye" Snake replied in a fluent Russian accent.

The guard nodded before heading the papers back to him and motioned for him to pass.

 _"Nice Work."_ Ocelot chuckled through the radio.

**_Mountain Ridge overlooking the Mosque 1.5 Miles away..._ **

The rifle remained focused on the Mosque, the very stage where the leader of the Soviet Union was going to make his speech. The morning Afghani air was cool and the wind factor for the pending shot wasn't necessary for Quiet. She was using the last of her strength for what was going to be her final kill. Yet words still could not speak her feelings, the fact on why she drew her hatred to the Soviets and refuse to carry out her mission for Cipher. It didn't matter anymore, now that she activated the strain slowly killing her even with her abilities that helped her last this long. Sweat plastered her entire pale welted body, her eyes bloodshot, dried blood running from around her mouth and down her neck, smeared around her bust and stained into her top.

Once the sun will set she knows that when she will die.

* * *

**_2 Hours Later…_ **

The parade was in session when registered citizens of the Soviet Union, Communists, Patriots of the great Motherland praised their leader. Escorted by tanks and jeeps as he stood in the back of his personal car saluting each soldier that lined up all the way down the main street. Snake followed Gorbachev's brigade down to the mosque. Cheers and distinctive band music erupted like thunder.

"Ocelot, what have you got?" Snake asked.

_"Nothing yet… You may need a dog's nose to sniff out this one, the speech is beginning shortly. Time's running out."_

Desperate, Snake pulled out a dog whistle using the silent call. Within minutes, cheerful barking got closer then DD appeared from the crowds.

"Hey, boy." Snake cooed ruffling DD's ears.

DD let out a happy bark and licked his master's cheek, Snake proceeded to put a leash on his collar to blend in with society.

"Act casual now, we're on a mission." He whispered to the attack dog.

Snake began to walk DD towards the Mosque where the speech was going to take place, along the way, DD sniffed at the ground pointing at Gorbachev's location near the stage. DD received a pat on the head from Snake.

 _"The speech in starting in 5 minutes on schedule…"_ Ocelot pointed out.

_Damn it…_

Snake then had a revelation, Quiet's message. Snake pulled out the tape and knelt down to DD for him to sniff at the tape, "C'mon, boy, she's around here somewhere. Find her quick." He detached the leash.

After getting her scent from the tape, DD began sniffing at the ground looking in the distance, huffing, and tilting his head before sprinting off barking happily.

"Ocelot, track DD's location. He may have something at least." Snake said.

_"Tracking his position now, he's heading north towards the ridges. It's a long shot, but I'll send the coordinates to our bird in the sky. In the meantime, you must stay close to Gorbachev, make sure Quiet misses, at all costs."_

Snake began moving through the crowd near the stage blocked off by a couple of soldiers as he was finishing his ride in the parade. Anticipation began settling in as time was running out, hoping that DD and Ocelot find Quiet in time, she never misses. Five minutes later, the speech was about to begin and still no word from Ocelot. Time was running out and Snake started to sweat as the inevitable begun to arrive for the Kremlin. Killing Gorbachev will start a whole new conflict, driving the East and West deeper into the Cold War. Snake began pushing civilians out of the way getting closer to the stage as Gorbachev spoke his first lines. People cheered on occasion the first officers clapped for their leader, but all said noise were absent from Snake's ears as the whole world began to slow when the adrenaline in his bloodstream heightened.

Then he saw it, the red dot of a laser sight in the middle of Gorbachev's forehead. Snake sprinted out of the final line of the crowd and closer to the stage. Everything was in slow motion as Venom Snake shoved one of the guards out of the way, another proceeded to aim his weapon at Snake, but snake used CQC to disarm the guard and throw him to the ground. Sprinting up the steps onto the stage, Mikhail Gorbachev's head slowly turned with his eyes widening at someone charging at him.

" _BOSS!? What are you-?!_ "

Snake can hear the beating of his heart as time was still passing by very, very slowly. The red dot was still located on the Soviet leader's head, pointing at the very kill zone each shot made by Quiet has entered. Snake dove forward hearing a loud pop in the distance before his body connected with Gorbachev. Snake felt the sharp, burning pain in his right shoulder as a bullet had gone through and out the other end striking a Soviet General in the head as he was seated in one of the chairs on the stage, she _never_ misses. Blood and gray matter had exploded out the back of the general's head and his sitting body hand flew back into the curtain behind him.

On the ridge, Quiet's eyes had widened with shock. She looked through the scope once again to see the soldier's pull Gorbachev's savior off of him. His face drove her to tears, it was Snake. Quiet dropped the rifle crawling backward, coughing violently and more blood poured from her mouth before falling back, her consciousness slowly fading to black. Her _raccoon eye_ had vanished and her tears began running with red. Unknown to her, DD had reached her nudging at her face with his snout and licked her cheek. Saddened, DD whined while he lied ontop of her in a protective manner.

Back on the stage, Snake's consciousness began returning to him,

 _"Snake are you okay? Snake? SNAKE!"_ Ocelot's voice boomed over the radio.

Venom Snake began rolling his body until he dropped from the stage floor and onto the stone ground of the city, letting out a pained yelp from his shoulder. The citizens spread out in a panic while the soldiers opened fire towards the sound of the gunshot. A gunship was hovering towards the ridge provoking Snake to stand on his feet only to fall down once more. Blood continued to pour from the wound, the bullet went in and out shattering his shoulder blade and collarbone.

"Ocelot! D-Did you find her?" Snake grunted the pain was almost unbearable.

_"There you are! Starting to worry me, kid. And yes, we did. Got visual confirmation from the bird. Boss, she's not moving and she's showing symptoms. DD's with her now."_

"Give me the location!" Snake said, struggling to his feet.

_"Snake-"_

"NOW, Ocelot!" Snake barked.

_"Alright, sending the location to your iDroid. The quicker you give her the cure, the better."_

Snake pulled out the iDroid, _'Marker Placed…'_ It chimed.

"Got it..." Snake acknowledged.

Snake began limping towards the nearest empty jeep used in the parade before hopping inside and kicked the vehicle alive. Shifting the gears, Snake's foot slammed on the gas. Using his prosthetic hook, Snake steered the vehicle the best he could as the Soviets concentrated on the direction of the sniper. The gunship was nearing the ridge when Snake had driven much closer trying not to black out from the blood loss.

" _Boss, we're working on a way to send Pequod in, but judging_ on _your current condition you'll have to lay low. The Soviet's are issuing a manhunt as we speak, every territory and city will be locked down tight._ "

Snake drove up the dirt path along the ridge, rounding the next corner seeing her and DD.

_!?_

The gunship hovered out of nowhere now sitting face to face. Snake's eyes widened at his current predicament. Cautiously thinking, he saw that the ridge had a set of rocks that acted as a ramp in the path of the chopper. Snake hopped out of the jeep and using the last of his strength he lifted a sizable stone onto the gas. The engine revved almost to its peak when Snake finally disengaged the brake sending the jeep flying like a bullet hitting the stone ramp causing the vehicle to collide with the nose of the chopper causing a huge fiery explosion. The blast was strong enough to knock the wind out of Snake sending him to the dirt.

DD barked and licked his master's face waking him up. Snake gently pushed DD out of the way reaching into his bloody coat and pulled out a mask to protect him from the contagious English Strain Quiet still had. Lifting himself up once more, Snake fatigued limped over to Quiet, kneeling beside her. Careful not to push his only good arm further, Snake, as a former medic carefully used his hand to do a retinal response test on Quiet. She passed, she's alive. Snake proceeded to lift her onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"I got her! Target secured." Snake reported.

" _Good, but you need to get out of there. That explosion just now will pinpoint your location as of right now. You got a small army heading your way._ "

"Any suggestions?"

" _Just one, hide. We'll keep the bird in the air for now as airspace is yet to tighten down further to keep an eye on those troops, but for now_ , _he spotted a cave a few clicks south of your location. Should be safe in there, for now…_ "

"Got it!" Snake acknowledged. Snake carried Quiet all the way south until he had reached the cave Ocelot mentioned, and once inside Snake carefully sat down Quiet with barely enough strength to keep himself up.

"Don't you die on me just yet…" Snake ordered. Reaching into his bloodstained coat he pulled out a silver cylinder popping off the cap, he then pulled out an auto-injector filled with Code Talker's _'cure'_. With a deep breath and a moment's silence, Snake injected it into Quiet's neck. Minutes passed when she suddenly seized. Snake held her down the best he could, but he was ultimately shoved away almost colliding with the cave wall. Quiet arched her back and coughed up more blood. She flipped onto her stomach coughing and grunting in pain before she suddenly coughed up something, a sizable white blob in a puddle of her blood.

Quiet passed out again, Snake was losing his strength and his consciousness. However, with the last bit of his strength Snake had knelt down next to the white blob and discovered it was the parasite like the one extracted from Eli, only bigger and matured, Quiet had reached the last stages of the infection and any minute could have been her last. Quickly, Snake started a fire with some flint and picked up the parasite with his prosthetic hook. He dropped it into the fire hearing it sizzle and burn to nothing. It was over, The Vocal Cords Parasites were no more. Without a moment's notice, Snake had passed out next to Quiet.

* * *

**_December 3rd, 1973  
10 Years Earlier..._ **

**_U.S. Naval Prison Facility, Cuba_ **   
**_1421 Hours..._ **

Adrian Zhdanov was dripping wet from swimming to shore, escaping from the legendary soldier himself. Adrian had read about Big Boss since his service in the Soviet Union, ever since The Boss's defection. Adrian ran a hand through his platinum hair listening to the Americans shout over each other with the sounds of the alarm blaring throughout the base of signs of an intruder present. Anticipation was itching at the young Soviet as to wondering what Big Boss's plan was for being here in Cuba out of all places. Then it hit him, the Spotter Team... They have shown up since America's involvement in the Laotian Civil War. At least that's what he had suspected because of their reputation, real scum of the earth is what Adrian thinks of them.

Give him a hand if I wanted to...

Might as well... Big Boss wasn't fighting for country anymore. Adrian's country treats him like trash by sending him to Cuba in the first place, better working as a Mercenary than an expendable combat medic. Adrian remained leaning against a nearby wall watching the Americans coordinate around the docks, investigating the gunshot Adrian let out from his scout knife.

The ship was clean, figures...

Adrian walked deeper into the base, occasionally shaking the sea water from his boots, being on guard for the intruder. Adrian can see the Spotter team on one of the guard towers, whispering to each other. The two men, being Spotters had pulled out their binoculars to keep watch for the intruder while Adrian who saw a soldier get pulled into a window from behind. Adrian narrowed his eyes and pulled out his newly required sidearm, he slowly made his way to the small structure. With his breathing even and calm, Adrian entered the building swaying the barrel of his pistol from side to side. No sign of Big Boss or the unlucky dog... Yet. Adrian ducked down behind some boxes when he heard a noise from beyond them. Adrian crawled to the next corner before jumping up to aim his weapon only to see the squirming and stunned guard moaning in discomfort. The box behind him shifted closer to him before Big Boss emerged from the cardboard and aimed his weapon at Adrian, surprising him.

"Back to square one, Saladin." Big Boss sneered.

Adrian cursed under his breath dropping the gun to the floor, "You're good..."

Suddenly Adrian pulled off a basic form of CQC he learned, disarming Big Boss of his gun, but Big Boss had countered with driving Adrian to the ground. Adrian yelp with pain erupting in his side from colliding with the concrete.

"You're a quick thinker... For a medic."

Adrian growled out looking to trip Big Boss with his legs using forms in Sambo, the Russian martial art. Big Boss fell to Adrian's level on the floor and both men rolled around looking to gain the upper hand. Grunting and struggling, Adrain straddled the legendary soldier and began delivering a right hook to his jaw. But Big Boss grabbed his arm and pulled him into an armbar. Adrian yelled out from the tension being placed on his arm almost making him submit to Big Boss, but he instead stood up with Big Boss still holding onto his arm and Adrian yelled out when he slammed Big Boss's body onto the concrete forcing him to let go of his arm. Holding his arm in pain, Adrian reached into his pack and pulled out a silver cylinder.

Big Boss by the time he had gotten up had picked up his gun and aimed it at the Soviet. Adrian quickly spun, aiming the cylinder at Big Boss then pressed the button sending a dart, embedding it into the skin of Big Boss's neck. Big Boss winced at the small pinch pulling out the needle before his vision became hazy and his throat began closing up, all movement was impossible as he suddenly collapsed to the floor.

Adrian rubbed at his arm looking over the cylinder in his hand, "I developed this injector while working with animals in Africa... It's a compound of a variety of Venom found in the world's deadliest snakes." He knelt down next to Big Boss who was peppered with sweat and foam began foaming at his mouth, "Right now your body is going through excruciating pain... But it won't kill you, not right away... That's this new type of Venom I created is special for. A long lasting poison lasting five days to a week before death at a small dosage. When I was stationed in Africa I was bitten by a Black Mamba... Locals called it's bite the kiss of death. It's true too... I was going to die that day, but... I didn't. Didn't know why... A single Black Mamba can deliver 100mg of venom in one bite. It's venom contains a powerful neurotoxin, shutting down the victim's will to move. The process can be sped up when added the venom commonly found in Rattle Snakes." Adrian held up the injector, "Punished Venom... that's what I like to call it. A fate worse than death..." Adrian then pulled out a small vial of blue liquid, "And I have the antidote..." When he saw Big Boss struggle to reach for it, Adrian pulled away walking to his gun on the floor, picking it up.

"I expected more..." Adrian turned and was surprised to see Big Boss aim another gun at him. Adrian flinched at the silenced shot but it was no bullet that struck him, it was a needle." By the time Adrian pulled out the dart his consciousness slowly slipped away and he collapsed. The antidote for Punished Venom rolled out of his palm, and towards Big Boss. He took the vial and popped open the lid before consuming every last drop.

After minutes, Big Boss stood to his feet staring down at Adrian's sleeping form from the anesthetic. Big Boss touched his earpiece,

"Kaz... Got one coming by Fulton." He breathed.

"Recruit?"

"Maybe... Prep a cell first. We need to know more about this one."

* * *

**_Present Day_ **

**_2 Hours after the assassination attempt..._ **

After a couple of hours, stitches, and a handmade sling later, Venom Snake sat beside Quiet watching her sleep, not making a single sound. Her skin was still blistered from the parasite feeding off her lungs or what was left of them, her color slowly returned over time thanks to the parasites in her skin. The fever was also gone and Snake went as far to lay her body in a small puddle of fresh water to keep her hydrated. Snake used the remains of his ripped coat as a pillow for her head as he let his arm out of the sling so he could use a cloth to dip into the water and began tending to her blisters and cuts. Snake had removed her boots, her rigs, gloves, and leggings to help the water soak real good into her skin as he gently caressed her body with the cloth, washing away the grime and blood.

When she was clean enough and tended to the best he could, the Diamond Dog's commander sat against the cave wall replacing his arm into the sling after putting his phantom cigar in his mouth and lit it with the iDroid. After a few drags, Snake allowed the perception of time fly forward till it was almost morning of the next day. The cave remained cool during the blistering hot time of daybreak. DD, laying beside his master occasionally growled at the sounds of choppers flying overhead, looking for them no doubt. His whole body ached and his head was still swimmy from the blood loss.

"Mmm…" Quiet moaned out loud as she stirred.

Snake quickly got up when she sat upright looking around her in confusion.

"Quiet?" Snake called.

She jumped at the sound of his voice jumping to her feet,

"Hey, it's just me." Snake assured.

Quiet looked even more confused as he began shaking her head as if she tried to talk, but she couldn't as she turned her back to him.

"It's alright now." Snake stepped closer, "You're free now, from Cipher." He removed his arm from the sling to touch her arm gently. She flinched at the sudden action.

"Shí kænt…" She spoke in Navajo pulling herself away from Snake's grasp.

Snake extended his arm out fully, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as his hand landed on her bare shoulder, "Quiet, talk. In english."

Quiet hesitated for a moment, "You shouldn't have come for me…" Her accented voice spoke in a whisper.

Snake shook his head, "I never leave one of my own behind."

Quiet turned, "You lock up others, of _'your own'_?"

"It was a precaution, Quiet, you know that. You never have to see that cell again."

"I'm not going back!" She said.

Snake blinked with confusion.

Quiet lowered her head, "I can't, I'm Cipher's property. Their own creation, to kill you. But now they see me as a failure..."

"I'll protect you." Snake decreed.

"You can't, I'm protecting you." She walked up and placed her hand on the bandaged gunshot, caressing the bullet wound she gave him before moving to the center of his chest, feeling the beating of his heart, "From me…" A tear slid down her cheek before she suddenly used her camo ability to vanish.

Snake didn't object, he only stared at the same space where he last saw her. When he heard shoutings in Russian, provoking DD to start growling. he wasted no time to linger any further. Snake's mouth twitched before he touched his earpiece,

"Ocelot… We're done here."

* * *

_**Seychelles Waters** _   
_**Medical Platform** _   
_**200 Hours** _

**_2 days later..._ **

Snake sat on the bed of his room in the hospital of the Medical Platform, smoking from his phantom cigar using his bionic hand while his remaining good arm remained in a sling and his upper torso was bandaged tight from the shattered shoulder blade and collarbone. The mission was complete, Quiet was freed from the English Strain, but she was right. Cipher was still after her. Even though he wanted to protect her, he knew she could handle herself, but she was one of his and he was determined to bring her back home. Only time will tell. Snake looked at the vase of white flowers favored by the Boss and Big Boss, compliments of the female staff of Diamond Dogs. Snake didn't mind them after having Big Boss's memories of how and why he liked this type of flower. Wanting some fresh air, Snake stepped out of his room and out onto the deck. Continuing smoking his phantom cigar, it wasn't until he looked at the adjacent door. Curious he walked through it seeing that there was an occupied room at the end of the hall. Descending the corridor, Snake pressed the red button opening the door, who he saw was someone sitting on the bed reading a book by Ramón Gálvez Mena. A female by the looks of it and she had a recognizable scar on her abdomen.

When she removed the book from her sight she looked up at her visitor, "Snake?" She asked.

Snake blinked with confusion, "Paz?"


End file.
